EnglandXReader: Accidentally In Love
by SunnyFrame98
Summary: Arthur doesn't know how love feels like! So he doesn't realize he is in love with !


EnglandxReader: Accidentally In Love. Songfic, Reader Insert.

*Arthur's P.O.V.*

I don't know what's happening but...every time she is near, every time she talks, every time she laughs, every time she smiles, every little thing (Name) does. How can I explain it? It doesn't make me mad... Or sad or... Agh. I don't know! It just-! Drive me insane... Oh God. Love? No. It can't be!

"What's the problem Arthur?" I heard, snapping me out of those thoughts (Name) said turning back at me. With her beautiful (e/c) orbs...and... Those yummy lips...CALM YOURSELF KIRKLAND WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! I mentally slapped myself.

"What's the problem? Oh nothing love! Nothing!" I smiled to her, the problem? Well, I don't know. Maybe I'm in love? AAAGH. I can't stop thinking about it! Oh give me a sign!

"Well... Alright... It's just that suddenly you stood there not even breathing! Anyways if something is bothering you, you can trust in me!" She smiled to me before hugging me. How can possibly someone be this cute?! I hugged her back never wanting to let her go...

_~So she said, "What's the problem baby?"_

_What's the problem I don't know_

_Well maybe I'm in love, think about it every time_

_I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it!~_

I might kill myself for this but... I need to ask Francis for an advice. Damn you (Name)! Damn you and your beautiful face! Aaagh! Not again!

I approached where Francis was, flirting with few girls, how new.

"Bonnefoy come here for a second." i said to him not daring to sound nice.

"Angleterre! Don't you see I'm busy?" he smiled to the girls and winked, while they just giggled stupidly.

I grabbed him by the collar to somewhere we could be alone.

"Angletterre, mon ami, if you are that anxious you could just ask for it~~" HOW MUCH I HATE THIS FROG! I glared at him, if eyes could kill, he would already be dead. "Don't be stupid frog! I need...ehem...an advice." I blushed a bit thinking of my precious (Name)... Precious?! What the bloody hell is going on with me?! "Angletterre your cooking will always suck, I'm afraid I cannot 'elp you with that." I punched him. That is a, well, sensitive theme to me. "Stupid Git! It's not about that it's about (Name)!"

_~How much longer will it take to cure this?_

_Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love!_

_Makes me wanna turn around and face it_

_But I don't know nothing about love~_

"That's all anglatterre~ but don't be afraid of loving! Love is a beautiful thing! And loving once in a while doesn't hurt anyone~" Francis said happily, how could he be so happy? I didn't get a single thing of what he said!

"Unless you get heartbroken." I said crossing my arms down my chest. Maybe he was right, but no one knows how the other person will react.

He just sighed, "Mon Ami, with that attitude (Name) will never love you!" I felt how my face got red like one of those tomatoes from the Spaniard. "I-it's n-not like if I cared!" "If you don't care, then I can date her~" How. He. Dare. To. Say. That. She is mine! From no one else! "No you won't wanker! (Name) is mine! Don't even think about it!" with that I went to search for her, before she went to her house. I need to know I'm in love or was it just a thing my brain wanted me to think?

"Mon ami is finally in love!...honhon~ 'ope 'e gets 'eartbroken!" Francis smiled knowing the last part he said was a joke, maybe they always fight, scream and get in troubles but they surely were best friends, although both of them were to 'macho' to admit it.

_~Come on, come on_

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on_

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on_

_Because everybody's after love~_

When I finally reached her and getting all my guts to ask her for a date still daydreaming of how it could be: a nice dinner on her favourite restaurant! Or maybe her favourite movie tonight! But as everything get up it falls. Because there he was. That bloody American. Always getting on my plans! Why is he hugging (Name)?... WHY ARE THEY GETTING SO CLOSE? WHY ARE HIS HANDS GOING DOWN HER BACK?!

_~So I said, "I'm a snowball running"_

_Running down into the spring_

_That's coming all this love melting under_

_Blue skies belting out sunlight, shimmering love~_

I ran towards them tackling both to the floor and getting my love away from him. "ow!" both screamed falling with me on top. We got up, me hugging (Name) "Arthur what are you doing?!" she yelled at me, she seemed angry but I'm glad I did that! That git wasn't going to be (Name's) first kiss! I am going to be! "saving you!" i said hugging her tighter "Dude! The fuck is wrong with you!" Alfred got up with a hand on his head, still complaining. "Shut it you perverted boy! You are trying to rape (Name's) innocence!" I yelled at him, pushing her back so she wasn't involved in this. "Dude (Name) is my girlfriend! Chill out!"

_~Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it_

_But there's no escaping your love~_

"W-wha-?! H...haha! I didn't mean to do it!" I let her go... I just started running, I don't know where I was going but I just wanted to get out of there. What is this feeling? It bloody hurts. So much. I can't believe it... (Name's) boyfriend is that wanker?! That's when I realized…

She got a bad taste for men.

She doesn't like gentlemen.

And I love her.

I love her much than that wanker would do.

(NAME)! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU AND I FUCKING REALIZE IT RIGHT KNOW!

I just wanted to scream that, at the top of my lungs. But I don't know why...inside I felt...so... broken... my heart was falling... in pieces... damn it... I was heartbroken... This is why I always hide my feelings! Not letting anyone destroy them! But I got to fall in love right?! I just felt how the hot tears were streaming down my face... Fuck Alfred! Fuck Francis! Fuck everyone! But my head said 'except (Name)' so that's how it was? Fuck everyone! Except you! Because although I got hurt, I can't stop loving you (Name).

_~These lines of lightning_

_Mean we're never alone_

_Never alone, no, no~_

"Geez! What's wrong with caterpillars?'' Said Alfred complaining of the dirt he got on his jacket. "Don't say that about him..." you said worried of Arthur more than Alfred, he was your best friend after all! But something was molesting you the past year, when you told your best (girl) friend about it she just said "You finally felt for him" that got you SO puzzled! What, Why, when and how?! You asked yourself all the time, 'This Disney movie cliché!' you said so many times. Suddenly you felt a strong pair of arms hug your waist "Well... What were we doing? ~" Said Alfred lustfully keeping his gaze on your neck, the down it. You felt his eyes checking out your chest, you blushed madly "I...I got to go Al..." you said trying to escape from his arms but he didn't let you go "I'm sorry I didn't hear you..." he got close to your neck and brushed his lips to it, "N..no!" you pushed him and did your best to escape you ran in the direction you saw Arthur run.

_~Come on, come on_

_Move a little closer_

_Come on, come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on, come on_

_Settle down inside my love_

_Come on, come on_

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on_

_We were once upon a time in love~_

*Arthur's P.O.V.*

There was only one place (Name) or I went when something was wrong:

The park where we first met.

It's funny how after many years of knowing each other I remember that day as if it was yesterday.

"Arthur!" I heard behind me, damn it, she knows where I would go. I turned and got really surprised she got a light but noticeable bruise on her cheek like a slap. I got up and gave her a hug, I didn't care if she broke my heart, if she was with someone else, I only cared for her to be alright. "Arthur..." I felt her tears soaking my shirt, but I didn't care about that, why she was crying? "What's wrong love?..." I asked her caring her back "He hit me... Because I didn't want to… do it..." "...What? That bastard! How he dared?! When I find him oooh he will suffer! Doesn't he know that such a beautiful lady like you needs respect! Love! Someone who cares and listen to her! Someone to love her! A REAL man! Like me!" The next thing I heard was (Name) giggling and my cheeks red as hers. "Do you think all that of me?...'' she asked looking into my eyes. "I..." alright. This is the time. Tell her. "I think more than that... I love you (Name). I love you more than you could think, more than someone could love! I love you more than my own life..." I smiled at her, getting closer to her lips she quickly removed the space between us by locking our lips together.

_~We're accidentally in love~_

Holly Queen of England. This is amazing.

_~Accidentally in love~_

So many years waiting for this perfect moment with her... _~Accidentally in love~ _Feeling our lips moving in perfect sync and tasting her lovely sweet and pink lips. _~Accidentally in love~_ I want this to last forever...

_~I'm in love, I'm in love~_

but unfortunately we need air.

"I'm in love!" I said happily to her when we parted the kiss, she just giggled and blushed even more at my comment "I love you so much (Name)... I want us to be together forever..." I placed my forehead on hers, looking at her beautiful eyes... I've never seen eyes like that... They are just so... Amazing, just like her. "I love you too Arthur! I think we realized it at the same time..." you laughed, what a beautiful laugh! Was something not beautiful about you? I don't think so! "And I'm happy about that my love~" I smiled, and hugged her waist when she put her arms around my neck while we kissed again.

_~Come on, come on_

_Spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on_

_And the world's a little brighter_

_Come on, come on_

_Just get yourself inside her love_

_I'm in love. ~_


End file.
